You're so vain
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Hermione has had enough of the way Draco has been treating her and decides to confront him. She finds out a truth that she never expected but Dumbledore and Blaise did. One-Shot plus Lyrics.


**A/N- Draco is bold, Hermione is italics. The first song is by Carly Simon-You're so vain/ the second song is by the Ordinary Boys- I Luv U.**

It was the opening feast of the school year and Dumbledore had just announced that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were the Head Girl and Head Boy. Hermione was already annoyed with Draco as he had teased her on the train, pushed her into a huge muddy puddle and stole the last carriage up to the castle. They both got up from their respective houses and made their way to the front of the hall to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Draco decided to toy with Hermione so he stepped in front of her making her slightly trip, and then he pushed past her on the steps and finally stood in front of her when they were going to make their speech. Hermione was fuming at this point so she got out her wand and raised it to her neck, "Sonorus," she whispered. Dumbledore understood what she was doing, didn't he always though, especially with that twinkle in his eye and conjured up some background music. Draco turned around to see what was going on and was shocked when he saw Hermione shaking off her robes and transfiguring her uniform into a black mini skirt, an emerald green shirt and emerald green heels. She opened her mouth and started to sing. Draco was once again shocked, her voice was gorgeous plus he knew the song.

_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht_  
_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

He thought he could get her back by singing along with her._  
_

**Your scarf it was apricot**

However, she wasn't going to back down easily and soon over-powered him.

_You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and_  
_  
You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?_

Draco had been a true friend to Hermione in the beginning of the first year but once he learnt her blood status, he soon got rid of her to save his own reputation. No-one knew this though until now.

_You had me several years ago  
When I was still quite naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and_

By this time, the whole hall was silent and in shock. Hermione and Draco were singing to each other but at the same time, they were singing at each other. Harry and Ron were confused by Hermione's previous verse of them two being lovers and were debating whether to ask her about it or leave it as they would not like to be sang at. Ginny was proud that her best friend was finally coming out of her shell around Draco, she knew how much Hermione liked him but she also knew how much he could irritate her, she never dreamed though for a month of Sunday's that Hermione would start singing at him in front of the whole school and the teachers. The rest of Gryffindor were proud that their princess was showing her courage against her enemy and not letting them beat her down. The table went into uproar when Draco interrupted Hermione again whilst she was singing.__

**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?**

The Slytherin table were extremely annoyed with the "Mudblood" for choosing to embarrass their prince in this manner. Pansy had the right mind to march up to them and hex Hermione into next week; however, Blaise stopped her as he knew that Hermione would probably do more damage to Pansy, especially due to the mood that she was in. He thought that she was brave doing what she was doing to Draco. As being Draco's best friend, he knew that Draco did not want to cease friendship with Hermione in the first year after learning her blood status but he also knew what Draco's father was capable of and it wasn't fair to endanger Hermione. Draco was a good actor, every year he insulted Hermione and totally pissed her off but only Blaise knew that he didn't mean a single word of it. It had nearly killed Draco when he saw Hermione at the Yule Ball on the arm of Viktor Krum sporting a gorgeous dress and then crying later on as her best friends had ruined her night. He knew Hermione wouldn't allow Draco to steal her moment and was very pleased when Hermione started singing again.__

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

**Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga  
And your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
**_Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and_

**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? ****Don't you?**

Hermione stopped singing, she had forgotten that the end of the song was harsh and she instantly regretted singing the last part of the verse. Draco immediately retaliated and sang the final chorus of the song, spitting out the last two words with venom. Hermione closed her eyes and she heard the hall fall into a deeper silence, she knew that Draco had joined the Light side during his 6th year when he was having second thoughts on the task set for him by Voldermort. She, alike many of the Order, did not accept him in the group in public, however in secret she was pleased, it meant that they would be able to spend more time together and that blood status would not matter. The months before the battle, they had grown close once more and she had managed to convince Harry and Ron to give Draco another chance. However, once the battle was over, Draco returned to his old ways of taunting her, she thought it was because of his reputation but then realised he was using her once more and that he hadn't really changed, she was left heartbroken so this year she realised was going to be hell unless she did something about it.

Draco was seething at this point, that song had really got his blood boiling and he knew if he didn't calm down, he would loose it and maybe even loose her forever. Over at the teacher's table, Snape and McGonagall where making a bet, Snape was betting that Draco had another motive for his behaviour and that he loved Hermione and was going to tell her, McGonagall was betting that Hermione would hex Draco so he would have to spend at least the night in the hospital wing. Each teacher was egging on their favourite student. Draco looked over to Blaise and saw Blaise nodding with wide eyes that told him to go for it, he then looked at Harry and Ron whose fists were in tight balls and had looks that told him if he tried it, and he was dead meat. Normally Draco wouldn't have been scared but Harry Potter was the-boy-who-lived-and-who-killed-the-dark-lord. Draco knew his mother wouldn't mind his decision and actually his father wouldn't either, those past few months in Azkaban had changed him, for the better as well. Draco's only worry was the brown haired girl stood in front of him. He took a deep breath and decided what to do.

Hermione still stood there with her eyes shut, she was trying not to be embarrassed in front of everyone but she was also refraining herself from hexing Draco so badly he would need to spend at least the night in the hospital wing. She knew Ron and Harry would kill her and disown her if she went after Draco anymore but she knew that some others, not mentioning names *cough Ginny and Dumbledore cough* would be very pleased not to mention herself included. She weighed out a list of pro's and con's of dating Draco and falling in love with him, reaching a decision; she slowly opened her chocolate eyes to be greeted with icy grey ones. Draco opened his mouth as if to say something to her but instead of a speech coming out, something quite unexpected did instead.

**I'm not gonna to patronise ya **

**By trying to write down why I like ya **

**It doesn't make it any better **

**To just steal kind words off Phil Spector **

**And I know all these tired cliches **

**But I don't know which cliché to say **

**Because cliches don't have any impact **

**So I guess I will be matter-of-fact **

**Cos...It's so good to know ya **

**I just don't know how to show ya **

**I love you, you know that **

**Don't you? **

**I love you **

**I'm so sorry that I'm losing **

**When other boys would leave you swooning **

**When I finally get my words together **

**I choke and they are gone forever **

**But words are words and they mean nothing **

**Surely I love you counts for something! **

**So let's be hasty, and let's be reckless **

**Just being with you leaves me breathless **

**Cos...It's so good to know ya **

**I just don't know how to show ya **

**I love you, you know that **

**Don't you? **

**I love you **

**I love you, you know that **

**Don't you? **

**I love you **

**It's so good to know ya **

**I just don't know how to show ya **

**I love you, you know that **

**Don't you? **

**I love you **

**I love you, you know that **

**Don't you? **

**I love you **

**I love you, you know that **

**Don't you? **

_I love you...._

Once again, Draco and the whole hall were in shock. Hermione had just admitted she loved Draco and stole his last line of his I Love You song to her. Snape was very happy, his godson would now be more cheerful then he has for the past 7 years and plus he had just won a bet against Minerva. Blaise was entirely happy that his best friend had finally gotten the girl he loved, he knew it was time to do the same but in a less dramatic way so he stood up and shouted across the hall,

"Hey Red, I love you, be my girlfriend?"

Ginny's face turned the same colour as her hair but she stood up and replied,

"I love you too Blaise, of course I will."

Harry and Luna did the same and to everyone's amazement, Ron and Pansy did as well. Hermione turned round to the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore smiling at her with his usual twinkle in his eye, she smiled back, grabbed Draco by his tie as he was still in his robes and kissed him with so much passion on the lips. Draco immediately responded and only broke away when he heard clapping. Every person in the Great Hall stood up and applause them both, with a huge grin on his face, Draco whispered into Hermione's ear,

"Green really suits you love."

"I know it does, just wait until you see what's underneath the shirt and skirt," she replied, winking saucily at him.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall and in the direction of their new shared dormitory. The rest of the students filed out after them. Dumbledore turned to Snape and McGonagall, held out his hand and simply said, "I win, House unity within one night. I wonder if the Head's next year can top this off. Hmm. Think I will have a lemon drop before retiring, care to join me?"

Snape and McGonagall shook their heads, paid one galleon to him and muttered "Crazy old fool". Dumbledore strode away chuckling, he had just witnessed something extraordinary and wondered what tomorrow might bring.

**A/N: ****I do have another story up called We Belong which uses lyrics. I did have an idea of writing maybe a story that is more than a one-shot, it would include various lyrics sang by Draco at Harry and Ginny's wedding but the lyrics sang would be more at Hermione and trying to make her forgive him and agree to get back together, it would be set about 5 years after the war. What do you think?**

**Please Review this story and tell me what you think of my idea ^^**


End file.
